


His Secret

by You_are_perfect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Fluff, just some element of it, to be fair it's not really that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urie had a secret. And somebody just found out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Secret

**Author's Note:**

> For my Muse! *bdumm tss*

Urie wondered where he put his music player. He could not remember the last time he saw it. He tried to look for it everywhere, but it was fruitless. No sign of it. He speculated this was another prank from Saiko or Shirazu, but he already gave them a nice ‘threat’ to not touch his music player again.

He already looked everywhere except...

Urie groaned when he suddenly recalled of it. He probably left his music player at that place. Without wasting any time, he got up from his place and went to his next destination.

***

The Quinx investigator knocked his neighbour’s door. Last time he remembered, he went to her place to seek some peace. Living with his squad made him either wanted to kill them or kick them. None of them were plausible choice so he took refuge at his neighbour’s place.

His neighbour, Neru, had an odd relationship with him. To say them are friend are not really right, but they do know each other. He was the only one who talks to her. That is, after he accidentally went to her place in the middle of night. He was tired at that time and he could not differentiate between the Chateau’s door or Neru’s door.

It took a lot of screaming and throwing stuff, but they both calmed down eventually. After realizing that it was a mistake, Neru finally let him go. A few days later, they stumbled toward each other and kinda introduced themselves.

So long story short, they become acquaintance.

When he received no response from her, Urie decided to just unlock the door. He was surprised that Neru’s door was already unlocked. Funny, she never let her door unlock. But that was not important. Right now, he just want his music player back.

By the time he opened the door, he was about to seek for it. Until he saw Neru with his music player in her hand with her headphones attached to it. 

Seeing the door was open, Neru turned her head toward Urie with horrified/shocked look on her face. Her eyes even bulged like toad. Words were not formed from her mouth, shocking to know something about Urie that she should not know at first place.

In a flash of lightning, Urie snatched his music player away from Neru’s hand. He tried to appear angry toward her, but the look on her face still not disappeared. Silence just hung around them.

”You... You hear nursery rhyme?” was the first thing Neru said after a long moment of silence.

Urie refused to answer her question. Instead, he just sat on one of the couch opposite her. He avoided himself from looking straight to Neru. It was hard to say something when she just found out the content of his music player.

Neru thought it was strange to know this. It never crossed to her mind that someone like Urie would enjoyed this. Sure, people have their own preferences. Still, it was kinda out of place. Urie might have an explanation for this.

Slowly, Neru got up from her place and sat next to Urie. She patted Urie’s shoulder carefully. The black-haired man raised his head and saw confusion all over Neru’s face. Maybe he should tell her. It’s not like she could use this to against him.

”My father... he used to play me this when I was a kid before he...” Urie sighed; he could not end his own sentences. It still hurt until now.

Urie did not realize this, but Neru saw a single tear dropped from his eyes. Feeling sympathy with this man’s loss, Neru swiftly hugged him from behind and placed her chin on his shoulder. She hummed some nursery rhymes that she remembers. It might not much, but she hope this could help him a bit.

The moment she was done humming, Neru lifted her head and watched Urie’s expression. He had an unreadable face on him, Neru could not tell what was he thinking now. _Please don’t be mad at me,_ she thought to herself.

Out of the blue, Urie smiled “Thanks.”

Neru smiled back and kept hugging him. Urie felt comfortable to be here. Even if it just for a moment, they wanted to be in this tight embrace.


End file.
